Arranged marriage
by percabethshipper97
Summary: Find out what happens when Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are forced to get married. No gods.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I wake up to a loud banging on the door.

"Annie, wake up" my brother shouts as he continues to pound on the door. I open the door only to have my brother's fist hit my forehead.

"Ouch" I say even if it doesn't hurt.

"Sorry" he says. He doesn't sound sorry.

"What do you want Malcolm?" I ask before adding "and don't call me Annie."

"Ok, ok. Anyway, come downstairs now." he says. He must have seen my confusion on my face since he leans closer to my ear and whispers "Mom is here."

My eyes widen. Mom hasn't been here for two years. She calls occasionally but never visits. She sends a certain amount of money every month for us to buy anything that we needed. She buried herself into her business after dad passed away and left the house. I hate her for that. I hate her for not being here when we needed her to help us move on. I hate her for not being here when we needed her the most.

Malcolm shakes my shoulders bringing me out of my thoughts. "Come on."

"Just, let me brush my teeth." I say and turn around, heading to my bathroom while tying my hair into a ponytail.

"Ok". I don't need to turn my head to see him roll his eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I enter the living room, with Malcolm right behind me, to find my mom looking at the pictures on the shelf with her back facing me. I clear my throat to acknowledge my presence to her. She turns around and for a second, I see sadness in her eyes before she puts on her business-like, straight face.

"Annie"! I cringe at that. I don't bother to tell her not to call me that.

"What do you want?" I say not caring if I seemed rude. She opens her mouth as if to scold me for being rude but closes it again. She takes a breath and says "Take a seat."

I take a seat on a chair, clearly confused to why my mom is here. I just want this to be over with and go back to sleep.

She takes another breath and says a little too quickly "you are getting married."

"What" I shout as I stand up from my sit, completely forgetting my sleepiness.

"I said you are getting married." She repeats.

"I heard what you said but what! You want me to get married when I'm in high school. I don't even like anyone yet."

"The groom has been prepared and you have no say in this so don't argue." she says in business tone.

"Are you hearing this?" I ask my brother to find his jaws wide open. I look back at the woman I call mom. "Why are you doing this? You are going to marry off your daughter to guy I don't even know." I say forcing myself not to cry in front of her.

My mom walks past me towards the door as if I hadn't asked her anything. She stops at the door, turns around and says "The wedding is in two weeks and, Annabeth, you know the guy. He goes to your school."

"Who is it?" Malcolm asks clearly curious.

She says the name that makes me want to vomit

"Percy Jackson." And leaves the house again.


	2. Chapter 2

I turn to Malcolm. "This must be a joke, right? She can't expect me to marry someone when I'm in high school."

Malcolm raises an eyebrow while saying "I don't think she was joking. You know mom. She doesn't joke"

He's right. Mom never joked, not even before dad died. "Oh yeah. I'll see how she is going to get me married." I say, determined to prove him wrong.

I run to my room and slam the room door, just to show my frustration and my point. Just then, I get an notification on my phone, only to find out that my mom sent me an email with the subject as MARRIAGE.

It said:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I am writing you this email to give you details on your wedding and marriage._

_Your wedding is on 15 august with Percy Jackson at the church near your house. Your are to stay married to him for a minimum of two years. After two years you are allowed to get a divorce. None of our relatives are invited to wedding to avoid any consequences. Only Malcolm will be there. You can invite your friends if you want. Since you and Percy go to the same school, you are to say you guys have secretly been dating and decided to get married._

I would have ignored this email if it weren't for the next few sentences. _If you go through this marriage, I will pay for your entire college fees to whichever college you want to go. If u don't marry Percy, you can find another way to pay for college. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother_

I was never really sure if my mom was going to pay for my dream college. If I got married to Percy, I get to go there. My mom sure knew how make a deal with people.

I throw my phone on my bed in frustration. I'm torn between what to choose. I decide to go back to sleep before deciding what to choose. I was sure of one thing, whether I married Percy or not, my life was going to change. But as I slip into my sleep, i feel like my choice is obvious.

I was going to go through this wedding. With Percy Jackson

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I wake up for the second time today to the alarm ringing. It was time to go to school. As I get ready, I decide I have to talk to Percy. I have to make sure we are both on the same page.

Realizing I have been just staring at myself in the mirror, I sprint out my room and down the stairs. I grab an apple, my car keys and yell a good bye to Malcolm before slamming the front door shut. Just as I reverse my car out the porch, I get a call from Piper, one of my closest friends. Call me a geek cause I don't answer the call since I was driving even if it was in my neighborhood. I reach my school in 10 mins and get out the car to be greeted by Piper and Rachel.

I decide to apologize to Piper even if I was in a bad mood "Sorry, I didn't answer your call. I was-" She cuts in "driving. Yeah , I know."

Rachel must have seen the confusion in my face cause she explains that I never answer when I drive.

"Good to know"I say, kinda angrily. The last thing I need is for my friends to make fun of me on such a bad and life-changing day. I storm off towards my locker before they say anything else but they follow me anyway. The hallway with my locker silences as I turn towards it. A silenced hallway could only mean two things. One: The principal was walking by or Two: Percy Jackson was in the hallway when I was at the hallway. I scan the crowd for him. It's not hard to find him, he is the one with messy, black hair. I just point at him while saying or more like shouting " I need to talk to you now."

He simply nods before walking towards an empty classroom door and holding it wide open for me to enter the room. I quickly ask Piper to take the required books for me and walk into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I slam the door shut, lean against the nearest desk and cross my arms, just to make sure he knows I'm not happy about this marriage. I assume he knows about it since he quietly agreed to talk. He would usually shout back at me.

Just to be clear, he and I are rivals in this school even if Piper and Jason, who is Percy's friend, are dating. Percy annoys me to the max which causes a lot of shouting and arguments which the dumb students in this school somehow find entertaining. That should explain the silence in the hall earlier.

Percy clears his throat bringing me out of my thoughts. The look on his face clearly shows that he expects me to speak first. What an arrogant jerk.

"I'm assuming you already know about the marriage." I say, just to start up a conversation. He nods. "So what are we going to do?" I ask slightly annoyed at the fact that he isn't speaking. He shrugs.

I get really annoyed now. How does Athena expect me to marry this idiot. "Damn it, can you just talk?"

He shakes his head but has a smirk in his face. Obviously he's glad to have annoyed me. I throw my hands up in frustration. "God, why do I have to marry you out of everyone else in this stupid school?" That is when he speaks. " Because my dad is Poseidon and your mom is Athena."

"Your dad is Poseidon?" I ask. He nods. "But aren't they business rivals?"

He seems pissed as he says "I don't know. They must have made a deal or something." He points a finger at me and smirks before saying "You are supposed to be smart"

"Oh please, you are judging me? Your brains are made of seaweed for all I know. I don't know how you ended up being Poseidon's son." That wipes the smirk off his face and a frown replaces it. "What?" I ask. "Afraid you won't get your Dad's company cause of your stupidity?"

What he says next confuses me. He says "I don't want his company. That is why I'm marrying you." We fall into a awkward silence after that, only to have it broken by a message from my phone.

My message said:

_You are going to meet Percy's mom, Sally, after school today at half-blood cafe. Make sure she doesn't find out about the deal. She doesn't know,she only knows about the wedding. Come there in Percy's car. _

How can Percy's mom not know about this deal? She is his mom, after all. I give a confused look towards Percy. He avoids my eyes and says "It was part of the deal."

"So she thinks we are actually in love?"I clarify. He nods.

"Oh my god. How am I to act like I'm in love with you?"

"Don't worry." he says. "I don't know how anyone will fall in love with you."

That pisses me off and he seems to be happy about that. Before I say anything, he states that we should get out of here.

"Wow, you actually have brains!" I exclaim as I walk towards the door. He jogs over to me and stands right behind me as I open the door. the students look over and they seem a little shocked to the close contact between us.

"Remember, we are supposed to be in love." he whispers into my ears and nudges me forward, making enough space to exit the room and starts walking off at the hallway. I walk off in the other direction when he yells my name. I turn in annoyance but try to put a 'I'm in love with Percy' face "what?" I yell.

"Meet me at my locker after school. We'll take my car." he says and winks with a grin in his face. My jaw drops before collecting myself, turning around and walking away, ignoring the weird and confused look in my schoolmates faces.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Today has to be the worst day of school I have ever had since - um- well, ever since I started school. Everyone has just been giving me weird looks since that little scene with Percy including Piper and Rachel. I walk to my locker to leave all my books but even then people are just watching me with utter confusion. I can't take it anymore so I turn around and scream "WILL YOU GUYS JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, FOR GOD'S SAKE." and turn around again towards my locker.

"Hey Annabeth" a familiar voice says. I turn around to find Hazel.

"Yes, Hazel" I say with a sigh.

"What happened in the room with Percy?" I groan and say "God, why are all of you such busybodies?"

"Well" she says. "When two enemies go into a empty classroom quietly. It makes people curious."

"Nothing happened" I try to explain.

"Yeah right"

"It's true."

"I don't believe you."

I give up trying to explain so I say sarcastically " You know what, Percy and I made out in the room." But she obviously doesn't get the sarcasm since she shouts "YOU MADE OUT WITH PERCY!". I hear gasps around me.

Just to make it even worse I get a text saying:

_We have to leave now. Meet me at my locker. ;) - percy_

"Got to go, Hazel." I say before sprinting down the hallway and turning into a another one which has Percy's locker before she says anything or to avoid anymore embarassment.

He is there, leaning against his locker with an amused look in his face. I don't stop at his locker. I just walk by. He starts walking next to me and suddenly places a hand on my lower back and whispers into my ears "We made out? Maybe we should do it again in front of them." I smirk before hitting his stomach with my elbow.

"Owww"

"We should do that again." I say with grin while walking towards his car with him walking closely behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy starts driving as soon as we get into the car. Neither one of us start a conversation. The only sound is of Percy taping his fingers, on the steering wheel, to the music from the radio. I get more nervous as we get closer. It's not because it's Percy's mom or anything, I just have to have everyone like me - well - everyone except Percy.

We reach the place quickly since it's only 5 minutes drive away. I'm extremely nervous by the time Percy parks the car but I don't say anything. i don't want to give Percy an excuse to tease me. But when I open the door he calls my name. I turn around, surely he is going to talk about his mom.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"Can you close the door?". I shut the door and look at him expectantly.

"You don't have to be nervous. My mom is a nice person and she will definitely like you. Just be yourself. But I need you to do me a favor." he says, quite seriously, I might add.

"Alright." I say, clearly confused to what he would want.

"I need you to be nice to her. Just don't hurt her feelings. I'm not saying that you will but please just don't bring up the deal. You can tease me all you want but act like you love me in there. OK?"

"Yeah, alright. Act in love with you. OK, got it." I say. I never thought Percy would care about anyone. But i will act in love with him for his mother or else, he is going to hate me even more and I REALLY don't want to stay with a person who will probably be plotting on ways to kill me.

He starts getting out of the car when a sudden thought strikes me.

"Hey, Percy!". He's out of the car when he turns around.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"How did you know I was nervous?"I ask him.

"I know you." He states with a smirk and shuts the door. What the hell, he knows me, how in the world does he know me?

I don't dwell on what he says as I have other things to worry about, like having to get Percy's mom to like me and have her believe that we are in love. And with that thought I get out of the car

"Act in love." He whispers into my ear. We walk into the café together, holding hands. Percy scans the café for his mom and when he finds her, he rushes towards her, thankfully, letting go of my hand. I, simply follow him with a fake smile on my face. Percy hugs his mom and stands next to her.

Percy's mom is a very beautiful woman. She has long and straight brown hair. Her eyes are blue. There is just kindness radiating from her. I don't know how Percy ended up as her son.

"Mom, this is Annabeth. Annie, my mom."he says with a smirk. He seems to do that a lot. I look at him with annoyance. He definitely did that on purpose. Damn it, I can't say anything but I guess Percy's mom realizes that I hate being called Annie cause she says.

"Perseus, move. I want to give Annabeth a hug." then smiles at me then winks.

"Mom." Percy whines. She just pushes him aside and gives me a nice, warm hug.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth and just call me Sally." she says. "Let's take a seat"

We just nod and sit down.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered coke for both of you."

"That's fine. Thank you" I say. Percy just grins.

"I wish I could say I heard a lot about you but I can't because-"she gives a pointed look to Percy "- someone never spoke about you."

I look at Percy."Yeah same here. I think he's just scared that you are going to tell me all his embarrassing childhood stories." I smirk at Percy's horrified look.

"Mommm, no, no, no!"He says.

"I'll start at the time when he was 5." Sally says with a laugh.

The look on his face is so priceless, I just had to take a picture of it.

"I'm going to put that as my wallpaper." I say while taking that picture. That seems to snap Percy is just in a shocked state.

"Ha ha ha" he laughs sarcastically.

"I'm serious." I turn to Sally and ask her "So, how bout those stories?"

"You know what I'm going to the toilet. I don't want to hear embarrassing stories about myself." He says and gets up. Sally and I just laugh. But when he is gone, Sally turns to me and says "I'm glad he found you."

I just give her a confused look but I feel slight guilty. She simply states "When his Dad left us, he didn't believe in love at all. I thought he was just going to take care of me and his brother for the rest of his life" she chuckles sadly and says "he thinks we can't take care of ourselves."

She places her hand on mine and says "I don't know why you guys are getting married now but I'm not going to stop you guys. In fact if you need any help, you can ask me, ok?" I nod.

She looks at her watch. " Oh my god, I have to pick Tyson up and I'm late. Tell Percy I said bye. Bye sweetie." And that's it, she's out the door.

Percy comes out of the toilet and seems confused to why his mom is not there.

"Where is she?" he asks and looks under the table.

"She's definitely under the table, seaweed brain."

He gives me an eye roll.

"She went to pick up Tyson. She said she was late already." I say. He seems satisfied that and nods. "Let's go. I can't stand near you anymore."

"Oh no. Not me. I have just been dying to spend time with you." I say sarcastically And get up to walk out the door. Just then, my mom and another guy walks in and from the sharp intake of breath Percy takes, confirms that the guy is Poseidon. Percy seems to have inherited Poseidon's sea green eyes and black hair.

"What now?" I say with a sigh and sit down. Percy does the same. I guess we just lost our respect for our parents. Who would respect their parents for forcing them to get married.

"Don't you know how to greet your parents?"Poseidon asks.

Percy smirks and says "Sorry, my dad wasn't there to teach me manners.". That shuts him up but my mom doesn't. She has the nerve to say "Well, you will be seeing us a lot now so learn your manners."

I snort and reply"Why is that in the deal?". My mom just stands there dumbfound. Poseidon clears his throat and sits down. My mom follows him.

"Speaking of the deal-"He takes out two papers and slides them across the table to us "-we need you two to sign these."

"Are those the contracts for this deal?" Percy asks. Poseidon nods. I feel like I'm going to throw up, I need to get way from them right now.

"We'll read through it, sign it and return it back to you, now if that's it, we're going to go now. Bye." Percy nods. That's one of the few things we both agree on. We get up to leave when Poseidon says "Nothing else except the wedding has been moved to the coming monday." That's in 5 days. We both sigh and sit back down.

"Don't worry about the wedding, everything will be taken care of. You both, the maid of honour and the best man, have to go to that boutique near the church in two days." My mom explains.

"For what?" That was from Percy. I roll my eyes. "For the wedding dress and your tux and all that, seaweed brain."

"Oh one more thing, you guys are going to be living together in an apartment from today onwards." my jaw just drops.

"Wait, wait, wait. We have to live together?" My mom nods. This just keeps getting better and better. Poseidon passes the key and the address.

"All your things are there already. There are two parking spots for both of you.". That's just great. "That's it. You guys are dismissed." Wow does he think this is a class or what?

We just get up and leave. When I get into the car, I lean my head back and try to relax. Percy does too. It's been a long day for both of us. After a few minutes he asks me "Where to?"

"We need to take our car, then I'll follow you to the apartment."

"Ok"

Then he drives. The journey is a silent one.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy unlocks the door to our apartment. I never imagine even in my wildest dreams that I would share an apartment with Percy but I guess anyone's life can turn upside down in one day.

I enter the apartment not knowing what to expect but my jaw drops when I enter. I can only see the living room because it is huge. There is a huge flat screen tv on the wall, opposite the door, with a huge couch and a loveseat in front of it. I just drop my bag on the couch and go to explore. The kitchen is to the left of the living room and, again, it is huge. There is a dining table for two at the side. I walk across the living room to the other side. There is a narrow pathway that has a door at the end of it but there two doors at the side as you walk into that corridor. One of them is for the toilet and the other is for a study room. The study room has two tables on the opposite sides with shelves of each of us.

That would make the door at the end is for the bedroom. Which means there is only one bedroom for both of us. I'm not going to sleep in the same bed with Percy. When I open the door, sure enough there is only one but huge bed in the room.

"PERCY, COME HERE!" I scream. No answer so I go to the living room to find him asleep on the couch. I throw a pillow at him and he wakes up with a start. He looks at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Seriously?" I ask him.

"What?" he says "I was taking a nap."

"Alright, you take a nap on the couch and also sleep on the couch cause I'm taking the bedroom."

"Fine, I'll take the other bedroom."

"There is no other bedroom, seaweed brain." I say with an eye roll.

Now he screams, "WHAT!". I just nod my head.

He sprints to check and when he does he says, "No,you-" he points a finger at me "- are not getting the bedroom."

"Was that even in the contract?" I ask.

He shrugs and takes his contract out of the bag and starts looking for it. I get impatient and just take it for him.

Sure enough, I have to share the bed with Percy because sharing an apartment is just not enough.

The contract also states that we will have a test on how well we know each other. Meaning no secrets between each other.

"Percy, we need to talk."

* * *

We sit on the couch and face each other but we don't talk. We silently read our contracts. Mine states that I live and stay married to Percy for two years. Our school schedules will be the same from tomorrow onwardS and we are to make sure no one finds out about this contract. In exchange of this two years, I get to go to my dream college And I will receive $10000 every month starting from Monday.

Once I'm done, I look at Percy. He finished reading it before me.

"So?" He pauses. "We are doing this?". I just nod.

"Together?"He asks

"Together". and we sign the contracts.

"Now time to talk. Let's start with our family stories."I say.

"I'll start." he says. I nod.

"So I live with my mom, Poseidon abandoned us when I was only a few months old. He, then, had another son Tyson, my half-brother. His biological mom died when giving birth to him and we found him on our doorstep with a letter. It said _take care of him, he is my son, and I'll give you money every month. Poseidon. _So we took him, partly because we needed the money and partly because we couldn't leave a baby out there, my mom could never do that. But Tyson doesn't know so please don't tell him. He is just 7 years old. Then, today morning when I stopped at the cafe to get coffee, he was there. He wanted to talk to me. He said that I am the heir of the company and that I have to marry you in order to change that and he will pay for the college I want to go to."

His eyes turn watery as he is saying this. I can't help but sympathize for him but I don't know what to say. I know that nothing I say will make him feel better so I stay silent. It takes him a while for him to get his smirk back on. Then he asks me to tell my story.

I take a deep breath. "I live with my brother, Malcolm, my dad passed away and my mom never comes home. She was always busy when my dad was alive but she came home, usually late at night and leaves early in the morning. Malcolm and I hardly saw her and after my dad died she never came home. God knows where she stays. A few months after my dad died, we found out my mom never wanted us in the first place but my dad did. She sends money to our accounts every month for our expenses but that's it. After my dad's funeral, I never saw her until today."

I wipe the single tear that runs down my face. Percy doesn't say anything. I clear my throat and say "Ok, now our best man and maid of honor. Who are you going to ask?"

"Obviously, Grover."

"Thought so. I'm going to ask Thalia."

"Alright, so are we done here? Cause I want to take a nap."

"You know we have to unpack our things from these boxes, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I just roll my eyes and walk away.

* * *

In the next few hours, I have unpack all of my things, called and asked Thalia to be my maid of honor, done my homework and taken a shower while all Percy has done is sleep. I was in the middle of revising when my stomach started grumbling. I check the time. It just passed 8. I decide to make something for dinner so I go to the kitchen but I stop at the living room, debating on whether to wake Percy up or not. Deciding to take the risk, I wake him Up. I scream at his ears and he wakes up, screaming too.

"What was that for?"

"It's 8, you idiot"

"What the hell? Why did you let me sleep for that?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was your maid to wake you up. Anyway I'm making dinner, do you want it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to shower."

"OK". Then I walk into the kitchen.

I'm almost done making pasta when Percy walks in the kitchen shirtless. I have to say, I'm impressed by his abs but being the person I am, I scold him instead.

"For God's sake, put on a shirt"

"Oh please, I know you like what you see. All the girls like it."

"You know, you can't sleep around anymore.". The pasta is done and I give him a plate.

"Well, you can't too." He exclaims. The truth is that he is the school playboy and I'm not that innocent either.

"You know" he says "you will have to take care of my needs.". We both shudder at the thought.

We start eating in an awkward silence.


	6. AN 1

**A/N: Guys, I'm trying to write chapter 6 for this story and I need your help. I'm not from America and I have been trying to get an idea of how things are there like school and teenage lifestyle. So any information on that will be great. I'll try to upload chapter 6 as soon as possible.**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up, feeling fresh and content, to the sun shining on my face. I'm about to go back to sleep when I realize it is a school day and I'm probably late for school. I look around and it takes me a while to remember the events that had happened yesterday. After dinner, Percy and I argued about who sleeps where until we both decide to sleep on the bed. That jerk can't even give in on this matter.

I move to get out of the bed when i realize the extra weight around my waist. I look down to see Percy's hand around me. That is when I realize he is basically spooning me with his face on my neck. Not wanting another embarrassing moment to share with him, I move out of his embrace quietly and quickly, hoping not to wake him up. Once I step out of the bed, I quickly hop into the shower hoping to reach school in time.

* * *

I grab my bag and am almost out the door when I realize something. Percy is still sleeping. The news must have spread around the school about us so I can't go to school alone. I quickly run into the bedroom and try to wake him up but Percy, being the stubborn guy that he is, doesn't budge. Few seconds later, I pour ice cold water on his face. That wakes him up.

"What the hell?" He screams.

"We are late for school, idiot. And you are sleeping here like a log. Get ready quickly." I shout back. Then, I storm out of the room. Less than 2 minutes later, he is out of the door with his still messy hair and drool in his face.

"Did you even wash your face?" I ask him.

"Oh, right." He says and rushes to the bathroom. Seconds later, he is out of the bedroom door and rushing to towards the main door. I quickly rush behind him, not wanting to be later than i already am. I make sure the door is locked and turn around to knock into Percy.

"What?!" I yell.

"I forgot my car keys." He states like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"We have to go in the same car, seaweed brain. You can come in mine." I say while waving my keys in front of him.

"Right, ok. Then let's go. We're going to be late." he says and walks past me. I roll my eyes at Percy stating the obvious. I get into the car and start driving to school. When we are half way there, he asks if we can stop at the cafe to buy coffee.

"You do realize we're late, right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but I desperately need coffee if I plan to stay awake today. Now can we please stop for coffee?"

"Fine, but only because you said please." Few minutes later, I turn into the cafe's parking and park the car.

"I know you want coffee too. That's why you agreed." He says and gets out of the car.

* * *

I park my car at school and turn off the engine. I hear Percy sigh next to me.

"Ready for the drama?" I ask him.

"Nope, not really."

"Glad to know that I'm not the only."

"So, together?" He asks. I nod

And with that, we get out of the car

* * *

When we open enter the school, there's just silence. It's so silent that I wonder if they can hear my pounding heart. I can feel everyone's eyes on us and to make it worse, Percy grabs my hand. I look at him to see him grinning. I give him a what-is-wrong-with-you look. He whispers into my ears, "Come on, this is kinda funny."

That's when I realize that it is. So I start laughing and then, Percy is laughing. The other students must have thought we were crazy or high but before they could do anything the bell rang signalling the start of another school day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to post something. I promise to try and make it up to you guys in the next chapter.

Thanks for the great reviews. It means alot.


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly let go of Percy's hand and ran towards the class not wanting to be late. Percy as usual walks his 'cool, bad boy' walk. I come to a halt at the door frame. That's when I realize I reached the class just when Mr. Smith, the teacher, finishes greeting the class.

Mr. Smith looks at me and says, "Annabeth, you are late. Take a seat. You too." He points behind me. That's when I realise Percy is standing at the back of me. I frown a little as I walk towards my seat. Mr Smith never spoke to me that way. He was usually very playful and kind-hearted. As I walk to my seat, Percy grabs my hand.

Instantly Mr. Smith says, "No PDA, please." Percy lets go of my hand. At one point of the class, Percy slips me a note saying: _Don't be so confused, he hates me and since you are marrying me, he hates you now._

"Why?" I whisper to him. He rolls his eyes and writes another note. _Maybe cause like you say and quote I'm a seaweed brain. I guess. I have no idea. In a few minutes, I'll be kicked out of the class._

As if on que, Mr. Smith yells "Percy, get out!"

"What'd I do?" Percy asks. Even I'm confused to what he did wrong. Mr. Smith would have to be inhuman to have seen him pass me the note from where he was standing.

"Don't talk back to me. I could hear you talking over there."

"Yeah, alright. Sorry bout that." Percy says and grabs his bag to leave. He is almost out the door, when I can't hold it in anymore.

"Sir, he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't as much as open his mouth."

"Are you telling me I'm wrong, Annabeth? I expected more from you. Get out of my class. BOTH OF YOU!" He yells.

I'm horrified. I have never been kicked out of a class, heck, never even been shouted at by a teacher before. I silently take my bag and walk towards the door, not really registering what I was doing. Percy puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me out.

"Here have a drink!" A voice brings me back to reality. Percy is standing in front of me with a drink in his hand.

"You." I glare at him. "I got kicked out because of you. You are going to pay for this."

"What'd I do?" He asks with a grin on his stupid face. "I didn't ask you to do anything. He always kicks me out."

I don't say anything because i know he is right. But i dont really want to boost his ego in any way so I just walk away.

"Hey, wait up." Percy says and catches up with me.

* * *

After that there wasn't much drama in any of the other classes. Sure there were whispers when we went into the classes but no other teacher kicked us out. So that's a plus.

Soon it was lunch time. When Percy and I walked into the cafeteria, it becomes silently. I just roll my eyes and pull Percy's hand towards the line. While waiting for our turn, Percy whispers into my ears "I think we should entertain these drama deprived kids, what do you think?" I turn around to find him having a mischievous grin plastered in his face. I quirk my eyebrows and ask him "What exactly do you have in mind, Seaweed brain?"

"Watch this" he says and before i can reply, he kisses my cheek. I can hear gasps from around the room, followed by whispers like "did you see that?" and "OMG, its true." Percy whispers into my ears "Imagine what would have happened if I kissed your lips."

"Try that next time." I say without thinking about it. I feel my cheeks turning red as Percy and I realise what i said. I quickly turn around to avoid any more embarassment.

* * *

That night, when Percy and I are both in our bed going to sleep. Percy whispers "Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes, seaweed brain?"

"Thanks"

"For standing up for me"

"He shouldn't kick you out just because you are dumb." I say in a teasing tone.

I hear him chuckle and then wishes me good night.

"Good night, Seaweed brain."

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short and late update. I just started college. Let me tell you something, college is stressful and scary. I don't know when i will update next so bear with me. Thanks


End file.
